Fal'Cie Puppets
| wardrobe records = | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = | cids missions = }} Fal'Cie Puppets was a Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Nabaat has been monitoring Sazh and Vanille to gain info on the l'Cie. Sazh is still reeling at the news of his son's crystallization when Nabaat pours salt on the wound by revealing the culprits behind the Euride incident. As Lightning and the others make their way through the Fifth Ark, they are surprised to find Cid Raines there. Lightning lashes out, sensing that Cid has sinister intentions, but he parries her blow easily. Cid grips Lightning's blade in his hand, and the party sees he has been branded a l'Cie like them. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 x5 |elite 1=The Vile Peaks |elite stages 1=1 |elite stamina 1=12 |elite boss 1=Odin |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 x10 |classic 2=Sunleth Waterscape |classic stages 2=1 |classic stamina 2=5 |classic boss 2=Enki, Enlil |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= x5 |classic mastery 2= x10 x10 |elite 2=Sunleth Waterscape |elite stages 2=1 |elite stamina 2=14 |elite boss 2=Enki, Enlil |elite completion 2=5,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x5 x5 x5 |classic 3=Nautilus Park |classic stages 3=1 |classic stamina 3=7 |classic boss 3=Brynhildr |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= x5 |classic mastery 3= x10 x10 |elite 3=Nautilus Park |elite stages 3=1 |elite stamina 3=16 |elite boss 3=Brynhildr |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x10 x20 x5 |classic 4=The Palamecia |classic stages 4=1 |classic stamina 4=9 |classic boss 4=Barthandelus |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= x5 |classic mastery 4= x10 x5 |elite 4=The Palamecia |elite stages 4=1 |elite stamina 4=18 |elite boss 4=Barthandelus |elite completion 4=10,000 gil |elite first time 4= x10 |elite mastery 4= x10 x3 x10 |classic 5=The Fifth Ark |classic stages 5=1 |classic stamina 5=11 |classic boss 5=Cid Raines |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 x10 |elite 5=The Fifth Ark |elite stages 5=1 |elite stamina 5=20 |elite boss 5=Cid Raines |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x7 |elite 6=Beginning of the End + |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=20 |elite boss 6=Anavatapta Warmech |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x60 |elite mastery 6= x2 x2 |elite 7=Plodding Disaster ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Adamanchelid |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x36 |elite mastery 7= x3 x3 |elite 8=Blunt Instrument +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=60 |elite boss 8=Proudclad |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x3 x24 |elite mastery 8= x5 x5 |elite 9=A Focus Unfulfilled Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Vetala |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x84 |elite mastery 9= x5 x5 x2 |elite 10=Protector of Paradise ++ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Anavatapta Warmech |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x2 x2 x96 |elite mastery 10= x10 x20 x20 |elite 11=Keeper of All Creation + |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Tiamat Eliminator |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= x3 x3 1,000,000 gil |elite mastery 11= x5 x3 |raid 1=Conquer the Behemoth King - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Dragon Zombie |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 x32 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 x48 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer the Behemoth King - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Dragon Zombie |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x48 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x72 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer Marilith Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Marilith |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x8 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x12 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer Marilith Apocalypse+ |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Marilith |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x32 |raid mastery 4= x40 x40 x48 |leader drops 4= x2 x1,000 |member drops 4= x2 x1,000 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events